


Take A Pic

by Ke4una



Series: T'Challa and Reader [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Snapchat, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke4una/pseuds/Ke4una
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sitting on the sofa, occupied with your phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Pic

 

You were sitting on the sofa, occupied with your phone. More specifically Snapchat. You scrolled down looking at your friend's snaps, laughing at most of them. Deciding to take a few of your own you switched to your camera. Holding it out in front of you, you pressed on the screen. Waiting for a second before a variety of animated filters appeared at the bottom. You played around with a few, taking pics and videos before posting them. Your favorite was the dog and cat mask they are adorable. Especially the cat, reminding you of that certain someone.

 

Speaking of said person, you hear the front door open and close.   "Hey babe," You say once he gets close. Sitting next to you, T'Challa puts his arm around your shoulder, dragging you to his chest. "My love," you feel a flutter in your stomach. God he always does this to you, get flustered over something as simple as pet names. Meeting his eyes, you hook your hand around his neck bringing him down. Lips meet for the briefest moment before T'Challa pulls back. His eyes sparkling, or so it seems whenever he looked at you. Just then, you felt an urge to take a picture. Picking up your phone, you brought Snapchat up. "Come, babe lets take a pic."

 

"I rather do something else"  T'Challa murmured, in your ear, kissing down to your neck.  Smiling, you shivered causing T'Challa to chuckle. "For real boo, look" You shook your shoulder nudging him to look up.

 

You had the filter with the dog ears and nose. "See, cute right?" T'Challa eyebrows furrowed, "it's-" before he can finish his statement a tongue shot out followed by a slurping sound. Laughing you took the picture. "Aww look at you, such a cutie." You said still giggling from the expression on T'Challa face.

 

Before posting, you captioned it typing, "I like this look better ;P" 


End file.
